


just for you

by devil473



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil473/pseuds/devil473





	just for you

3.  
叶修房间的窗台边，叶修一边吞云吐雾，一边缓缓地开口：“少天，其实那天发生的事情我不记得了。”  
“哦。”站在他旁边的黄少天下意识地应了声，然后迅速转头看向叶修，眨巴着眼睛又吐出了一个字，“啥？”  
“沐橙说这是因为这部分的记忆与我的原则相悖，所以记忆被大脑选择性地遗忘了，是选择性失忆症的一种。”  
“……”黄少天卡了卡，嘴唇开合却没有说出一个字。突然听到这件事说没有一点感觉是假的。那天虽然知道了叶修相信精神恋爱，但是他依然不后悔那天做的事情，因为他感觉到了叶修的身体对他的渴望，是和他一样的。这让他觉得，只要给他时间，他就不会再排斥这种事。  
可是，真的不排斥吗？他的大脑已经通过删除记忆给出了答案。  
在黄少天走神的时候，忽地觉得手上一暖，偏头就对上了叶修认真的眼：“我会想起来的，我不想忘记任何关于你的记忆。”  
黄少天忽然就笑了，他倾身紧紧地抱住了叶修：“不用了，你那天一定很纠结很纠结很纠结，那段记忆才会被大脑自动删除。想到你那么纠结的样子，我决定原谅你忘记了！其实精神恋爱也没有什么不好啊，你依然是叶修，我依然是黄少天，我们交往这么多年不都是这么……”  
叶修偏头看着黄少天灿烂的笑脸，灯光下闪着碎星的眼眸，一开一合的嘴唇，忽然产生了一种想要吻上去的冲动，然后他就这么做了。  
当接下去的话被叶修覆下的双唇堵回去的时候，黄少天的大脑难得的空白了一秒。这是他们交往这么多年叶修第一次主动吻他，这也绝对是与精神恋爱思想原则相悖的举动。  
忽的唇上一痛，黄少天回过神来，正对上叶修略带不满的眼，他似乎对于他在这种时候走神很不爽。黄少天眼珠滴溜一转，却发现他走神的这转眼工夫，已经被叶修抵在了墙上，紧箍在他后脑的手似乎要将他揉碎在他身体里。  
良久，叶修放开黄少天的唇，头抵着黄少天的头，轻笑道：“我以为你之前敢来勾引我，应该是很有些本事的，没想到连换气都不会。我倒是很好奇，我们那天是怎么办成事的。”  
黄少天似乎完全没听到叶修的取笑，只是十分严肃地说：“这次是你先亲上来的，你要是再忘记了，我可绝对不会放过你了啊！”  
叶修将黄少天的头按进自己的肩窝，用极轻极柔的声音，在他耳边许诺：“不会再有那种事了。”  
“所以……你为什会突然……”黄少天说着舔了舔唇。  
“想亲为什么不亲？”  
“可是柏拉图……”黄少天话说一半就被自己咽回去了。叶修好不容易走出了这一步，万一被他提醒得又缩回去了，他怎么办啊！  
叶修将黄少天拉开一些，直视他碎星的眸子：“柏拉图说的不错，肉欲是人之本性，人之所以是高等动物，是因为人的本性中人性强于兽性，所以我们可以控制住自己，不随时放纵自己去满足自己的肉欲。但既然是本性，就有其存在的必要性，如果这样偏激的信仰造成了我和你的困扰，那……”  
黄少天目瞪口呆地打断叶修：“我第一次知道老叶你的话也可以那么多，而且，你确定你在和我说中文？”  
叶修轻笑：“简单来说就是，这些信仰，现在对我而言，已经不是最重要的了。”  
黄少天定定地看着叶修深邃的黑眸，他从不曾见过叶修这样完全不加掩饰地表达自己的感情。叶修的话没有说透，但却通过他的眼睛传达给了他。现在对叶修最为重要的，是黄少天。  
铺天盖地的喜悦将黄少天淹没，让他觉得骨头都轻了几分。他将唇再次贴上叶修的唇：“我也是。”  
叶修看着眼前人如艳阳般的笑容，感觉着唇上轻轻重重的啃咬，似乎找到了一些熟悉感。似乎在他失去的记忆中，眼前的人也是这样有些笨拙地、小心翼翼地对他进行着试探——时不时伸出舌尖轻轻碰触一下他的唇瓣，又再缩回，如此反复。直到被他的手按住了后脑，被他的舌擒住了他的舌，他才开始学着他，用他的舌缠住他的舌，一点点撩过他的舌根。  
黄少天突然觉得自己脚下一空，发现自己已经被叶修打横抱了起来，他还一直闭着眼睛沉浸在两人的热吻中。叶修的头轻轻抵着黄少天的额头，眼里满是掩不去的笑意。  
黄少天还没来及说什么，就被叶修放在了床上，随后他的身体也压了下来，将他牢牢禁锢在臂弯中，他抬手看了看手表：“庆功宴还没结束，结束的时候冯主席不是还要你致辞？”  
“文州会处理得很好。”  
“那主席那儿？”  
叶修似乎很认真地思考了说不说，但看了看黄少天疑惑的神情，他还是沉痛地说出了事实：“我想他应该习惯了。”  
黄少天突然为主席的心脏默哀了一下，希望他今天来庆功宴的时候心脏功能稳定，情绪千万不要过于激动。黄少天想着，似乎已经看到了主席对叶修咬牙切齿又无可奈何的样子，情不自禁地笑出了声，回过神来，却见叶修正静静地看着他，似乎在努力地回忆着什么。  
“在想什么？”  
“我在想，我们那天定然不是我主动的，你又是这样，我们是怎么成事的？”  
黄少天立刻皱起了眉：“我这样是什么意思？我怎么样了？靠，老叶你从我身上下来，我这就告诉你我们是怎么成事的！”  
叶修似乎很认真地点了点头，翻身就从黄少天身上躺到了一边，双手交叠撑在脑后，好像真的是在等黄少天表演给他看一样。  
黄少天看着叶修咽了咽口水，转身跨坐在叶修身上，开始一颗颗地解叶修衣衫的纽扣。结果无意间抬头看到叶修似笑非笑地看着他，他手下一抖，直接把扣子拽了下来。  
叶修看了看那颗被拽下来的纽扣点了点头：“我听叶秋说过，他大学的时候有姑娘问他要第二颗纽扣，说什么这颗纽扣最贴近心脏的，表示最爱。如果你想要，你可以问我要，不用自己扯。”  
黄少天心里顿时狂奔而过一万匹草泥马，修改了自己信仰的叶修和上次的叶修根本不是一个叶修啊！之前的叶修只是不忍心拒绝他，现在整个就躺平任调戏，哦不，是躺平了调戏他。  
他这时候不是应该把纽扣甩叶修身上然后理直气壮地说一句“不稀罕”吗！为什么他要紧紧捏着这颗纽扣，被叶修一句话堵得说不出话啊！

4.  
有些时候，人的眼神也是会说话的，比如现在叶修。他明明只是一言不发地看着黄少天，黄少天却觉得他好像在嘲讽自己。  
黄少天惯来是有贼心，又有贼胆的那一类人，这时候却被叶修用眼神嘲讽他不敢，哪还受得了。于是他故作淡定地把捏在掌心的纽扣放进了衬衫左胸前的口袋，反调戏道：“既然这样，那就特准它放在我心口好了。”  
叶修看了看黄少天的衬衫，点头道：“你一会儿脱衣服的时候小心些，别丢了。”  
“……”黄少天又哑口无言了。他惯来话多，在言语上的较量，就算不能以质取胜，也能以量取胜，像这样屡屡被堵得说不出话还是很难得的经历。  
想到在赛场上和叶修的垃圾话较量，黄少天得出了一个结论：言语攻击对这家伙是没有作用的，因为我的心灵还比较纯净，远不及老叶心脏。  
黄少天一边有些无耻地想着，一边闭嘴继续了之前解扣子的动作。既然言语不管用，就用行动反击好了，就不信真枪实弹的来一发他还能这么淡定从容！  
当最后一颗纽扣解开，衬衫自己便向两边滑开，露出了叶修因缺少阳光下活动而白得过分的胸膛。黄少天早已做好了心里准备，这个时候倒是表现得极为镇定，快速转头脱掉了自己衣服。末了想到了叶修说的话，鬼使神差地放轻手脚，小心翼翼地放好了衬衫，转头却对上了叶修含笑的眼，他咧了咧嘴，话也脱口而出：“不怪我磨蹭，上次你刚刚洗完澡，穿的是浴袍，比今天的衣服好脱……”  
黄少天话说了一半就被他硬生生咽了回去，只见叶修眼里似乎有什么一闪而逝，同时手上一股大力，将他拉拽得身形不稳，转眼已和叶修调换了位置。  
“我似乎想起了一些，那天我们就是这样。”  
那天，他们就是这样。黄少天将两人衣服都脱下之后，便露出了这般窘迫的表情。而他看着他那样不知所措的表情，心里就软软地塌了下去，于是便翻身将他压在了身下，与他走出了他本不愿走的那一步。  
黄少天闻言也不再顾得上窘迫了，眼睛都不由得放了光：“你想起来了。”  
叶修的额头抵着黄少天的额头，笑着说道：“想起了一些，继续下去，或许会想起更多。”  
黄少天立刻毫不犹豫地将自己的唇送到了叶修的唇下，手也顺着叶修肩背滑下，伸进叶修的裤子，握住他的下身开始套弄。  
然而他却完全没发现，就在他致力于用他的五指兄弟调戏叶修的时候，他已经被叶修剥了个精光，直到感觉到身后的异样他才后知后觉地握住了叶修手腕：“等等！润滑剂你买了吗？”  
叶修也是愣了愣，他低头看了看自己在黄少天掌中跳动的亢奋，怔怔地道：“你让我这样去买润滑剂？”  
黄少天看了看叶修的身下，强行忍住笑，严肃地点了点头：“你可以穿了裤子再去。”  
叶修淡淡地瞥了黄少天一眼，手指在黄少天阴茎上下撸动，食指轻轻滑过其顶端，一滴白色的浊液就这么留在了他的指尖，他慢慢的手指伸到黄少天眼前：“那就用这个好了。”  
黄少天眼见着叶修修长的手指熟练地挑弄着他的身下，然后从顶端抹下一滴精液，白皙修长的手指上一滴乳白色的液体，让他全身的血液都开始上涌。而就在这时，他突然听到了叶修的话，脑袋一麻，赶紧伸手把叶修这只手也握住，不敢再逗他玩：“有润滑剂的！就在床旁边抽屉里！是我上次带过来没有用完的！我拿给你！”  
说着，黄少天慢慢地放开了叶修的两只手，见叶修真的没有动作，才撑起身伸手去够床头柜。这么一来，他的身体就完全展现在了叶修眼前，尤其是在抽屉里翻找的时候，两片臀瓣也随着身体晃动而晃动，晃得叶修眼花。  
“找到了！”黄少天一边说，一边已经半转过身，一手将润滑剂举到叶修面前。下一秒，润滑剂已经到了叶修手上，紧接着黄少天便感觉到了似有什么冰凉滑腻的东西在摩挲着他身后的小嘴。  
酥酥麻麻的感觉从身后一点点蔓延到全身，黄少天下意识地抓紧了身下的床单，心里还是吐槽了一句：老叶你动作要不要那么快啊！  
叶修手指打着圈一点点地伸入了黄少天的体内，心下也在暗自吃惊，他一直觉得自己并没有什么肉欲的需求，却从来不知道他也会这么想要这个人。想要进入他的身体，想要看到他高潮时候满足的样子。  
“老叶……”黄少天刚刚开口，突然身下一抽，一阵强烈的快感袭遍全身，于是后面的那个叶字便不能控制地走音到了九霄云外。  
“怎么了？”叶修转眸看他，眼里尽是柔情。  
黄少天对上叶修这样的视线，好像被一道电流击中，全身都麻软了下去：“我……嗯……我可以帮你……啊，别碰那……”  
“帮我什么？”叶修一边看着黄少天与记忆中渐渐重叠的表情，一边专注于手上的活。黄少天身后的小穴在他手指一遍遍地圈点下，一下一下地收缩，一点点撑开，可以容纳的越来越大。  
黄少天眼睛瞟了瞟叶修身下，还没开口，手里就被塞入了一物，入手滑滑的，正是那瓶润滑剂。黄少天忍着身下强烈的刺激，挤出了一些在手上，却闻到了一点点怪怪的味道，他忍不住把润滑剂凑到鼻边闻了闻，隐隐闻到了一些腥味，似乎是……精液的味道！  
黄少天立刻想到了之前叶修指尖的那一滴精液，同时身后再次传来一波快感。身体和精神的双重刺激下，他手里的润滑剂也顺势滑出了手心滚到了地上。  
此时，叶修已经把手指从黄少天体内抽了出来，他看了看自己满是润滑剂的五指兄弟，忽地勾起嘴角，伸手握上了黄少天的亢奋。  
“嗯……”黄少天一声闷哼，突然伸手拽住叶修忍无可忍地喊，“该死的，你真的是那个柏拉图的叶修吗！”  
叶修笑盈盈地看着黄少天恼羞成怒的样子，摇了摇头，低头吻上黄少天的唇。黄少天也趁机将手里的润滑套弄着涂抹在了叶修的下身，感受着掌心的坚挺一下一下地跳动，感受着唇舌间肆无忌惮的掠夺。良久叶修才在黄少天的耳边深深喘息平复着欲望：“我是你的叶修。”  
低沉暗哑的声音在耳边一遍遍地回荡，同时手中的硬物已经滑到了他的身后，挺身，整根没入。身体和心同时被填满，没有丝毫痛感，有的只是极致的欢愉，从身后传遍全身后又集中在了身前，最后汇聚成了点点白浊喷洒在了他的小腹上和叶修的手上。  
叶修抬起手看着那乳白色的液体在手指间流动，似乎在认真地回忆着什么。可这动作却把黄少天看炸了，本来刚开始就被插射了已经让他很羞窘了，偏偏叶修还盯着他的赃物看得聚精会神，一副在研究什么的样子。  
黄少天突然推开叶修。  
叶修猝不及防地被黄少天推开，身下刚刚感觉到了丝丝凉意，就再次被黄少天完全地包裹住。  
叶修转头看向黄少天，将手再次放到两人面前：“上次，你好像也弄了我一手。”  
黄少天看着那只完美得无可挑剔的手上，那几滴白色浑浊的液体在主人的控制下来回流动，终于忍不住一把将叶修的手按下：“……你能记起一些正常的地方吗！！！”  
叶修挑了挑眉，双手顺势托住黄少天的臀，微微坐起身靠在床头，近距离地观赏着爱人在高潮中的神情。  
也许是叶修的眼神太过赤裸裸，也许是身体一次次的起伏带起的快感太过强烈，黄少天身下的欲望已经再次硬硬地抵在了叶修的小腹处，每一次坐下似乎都在强忍着欲望的喷出，每一次绞紧都在等待着对方和他一同到达高潮。  
卧槽，老叶怎么还不射，说什么我也不能在他一次都没到的时候被他插射两次啊，太丢人了！  
黄少天如是想着。  
“铃铃铃——”电话铃声忽然响起，黄少天转头看向和衣服放在一起的手机，却忽然被叶修勾住脖子。两人的唇再度贴上，黄少天身下失去了托力突然一坐到底，从未有过的深度让两人均是一颤，舌与舌也纠缠得愈加激烈，电话的铃声也仿佛变成了两人的背景。  
“铃铃铃——”电话还在锲而不舍地响着，黄少天和叶修终于舍得分开紧紧相缠的唇齿，头抵着头平复着早已乱了的心跳。  
“也许是有什么急事。”叶修说。  
“我去看看。”黄少天说。  
“好。”叶修说着，却丝毫没有放开黄少天的打算。  
“铃铃铃——”电话铃声第三遍响起，叶修叹了口气，终于放开了黄少天。黄少天从叶修身上起来，在床单上抹了抹手便快速地接起了电话。  
“你好，我是黄少天，我现在比较忙，废话不要说了，直接说事。”此时他正蹲在床边，臀部正对叶修，被撑开的穴口正一点点缓慢地合上，黄少天似乎难受地动了动，于是穴口放开了一点又再次收缩。  
“没有，我很好啊，声音奇怪吗？可能是最近天气不太好所以感冒了吧。”黄少天说着又动了动，似乎有什么液体正随着他的动作，从他的后穴被挤出一滴，一点点顺着股线下滑。  
叶修深呼吸了一口气，偏头闭眼强忍住将黄少天电话丢了按回来泻火的冲动。  
“老叶……”黄少天电话说了一半突然回头喊道，声音比他平常的声线更哑更诱惑。  
叶修终于还是在这声呼唤下，把黄少天拉回来按在了自己身上。黄少天当然也不好受，突然的空虚，欲求不满的折磨几乎把他逼疯。而就在这极度空虚之时，猝不及防地再次被填满，这一失一得间的刺激，终是让他忍不住呻吟出声：“嗯啊……老叶……”  
叶修再次托住黄少天的臀，帮助他在自己身上一上一下地剧烈起伏，快感和欲望铺天盖地地袭来，瞬间将黄少天到口的话硬生生顶了回去。黄少天努力想要说什么，却也只能断断续续地喊出叶修的名字：“啊……嗯……叶……”  
快感如同海啸一般，一波比一波更剧烈，一点点将两个初尝云雨的青年吞没。直到叶修感觉到了自己的极限，他将身体又坐起了一些，让黄少天坐在了他的腿上，将欲望全部喷洒在了黄少天的欲望上，黄少天猛然觉得身后一空，身前却忽地被热热的液体淋湿。这样突然的刺激让他的欲望也不受控制地再次喷出，再次发泄完的黄少天忽然没有力气地挂在了叶修身上：“老叶，我爱你。”  
“少天，我全部记起来了。”叶修一边低声说着着，一边满足地将头埋在黄少天的肩颈之间。  
黄少天偏头看向叶修，有些疲惫，更多的却是满足：“那就好，上次你也是这样，固执地不肯射在里面，说对我的身体不好。老叶啊，你那么温柔的一个人……啊！！！”黄少天说着突然一声凄厉惨叫，转头看向了早已滑落一旁的手机，脸色变得很不好看。

5.  
“抱歉，叶神和少天有点事情，所以不能参加今晚的致辞了。”  
“什么事？”  
喻文州露出了一个十分意味深长的微笑：“不知道呢。”  
主席明显从喻文州的微笑中看出了一些什么，转身对身后的助理说：“打电话给叶修，之前做嘉世队长的时候不参加记者发布会就算了，现在国家队都夺冠了，他作为领队还不来庆功宴致辞，顺带还拐走了MVP，这像话吗！”  
“主席……叶神没有手机。”助理有些无辜地说着，同时已经为主席准备好了药。  
主席点了点头，这次他倒是意外的冷静：“打黄少天的。”  
助理似乎感觉到了暴风雨来临前的平静，赶紧拨通了黄少天的电话。  
第一通，没接……  
第二通，没接……  
第三通，终于接了！可是黄少天的声音怎么有点奇怪的沙哑，算了不管了，先告诉他是主席要找叶神好了！  
助理和黄少说完之后就把手机交给了主席，然后他清楚地看到了主席的表情变得很微妙，再然后变得通红，再再然后，主席仿佛惊吓一般地丢开了他的手机，捂住了心脏，对他招手。  
助理一边给主席递上了药，一边好奇地看着他已经被丢在了一边的手机，对比手机会不会被摔坏，他此时更关心的其实是叶神和主席说了什么！  
于是在看着主席渐渐平稳呼吸之后，他好奇地捡起了那被丢在一旁的手机，将那未切断通话的手机放在耳边。然后他就听到了很奇怪的声音，似乎是……两个人交织的喘息声？？？  
助理受到惊吓地丢掉了手机，还顺带不小心碰到了免提键。  
“老叶，我爱你。”黄少天暗哑的声音从手机中突然传到这周围的众人耳中，助理明显看到了主席的呼吸再度变得不顺畅，立刻冲到手机边切断了通话。  
太可怕了！黄少你是不是忘记了你刚刚接了电话啊！我也是第一次知道两个男人的床戏也能听得人热血沸腾的啊！助理如此想着。  
看来这两人的问题总算是解决了。喻文州如此想着。  
看来叶修总算是放开心结了。苏沐橙如此想着。  
拜托你们俩了，谁不知道你们有一腿，别再拿肉麻当有趣伤害群众的眼睛了，快去结婚吧！国家队诸人如此想着。


End file.
